


Being Good

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dildos, M/M, Rimming, have we met, i mean of course there is, sonny carisi's filthy mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Sonny surprises Rafael, and Rafael wants to be good.





	Being Good

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [An Impromptu Test Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564217), but this is not a great epic that requires previous knowledge. It's just filth.

Rafael's in the middle of a plea meeting with a public defender when his phone lights up next to his hand. He glances at it and sees an emoji from Sonny, an elephant. 

"Do you need to get that?" the public defender asks.

"It can wait," Rafael replies, and they go back to their discussion.

In his office an hour later, Rafael sits at his desk and unlocks his phone. There's another message from Sonny under the elephant emoji. 

**Sonny:** Do you want to be good tonight?

Rafael stretches his legs under his desk and considers the question. Since the first time he'd slipped up and called Sonny 'Daddy' in bed, they've been playing with it a bit. But this is the first time Sonny's used their agreed upon code to pre-plan something. The elephant emoji is to let Rafael know to read the next message where no one can see it. The second message is the phrasing they chose. 

_Do you want to be good tonight?_

**Rafael:** Yes. 

**Sonny:** Good. I have a surprise for you. 

**Sonny:** Be home by seven.

Rafael's fingers shake as he types out the next message, but he loves the thrill going up his spine.

**Rafael:** Yes, Daddy.

*

He's home by six fifty-five. Sonny's already there, laying out a platter of cheese and fruit and crackers. "Hi," Sonny says, kissing Rafael as he takes his briefcase. "I laid out something comfortable for you."

Rafael trails his fingers down Sonny's front. He's wearing an old tee and soft pajama pants. "Thank you," he says.

"Don't thank me yet," Sonny replies, giving Rafael a wicked grin. "Wait until you find out what I have planned."

Rafael chuckles and presses one more kiss to Sonny's mouth. "Can't wait." He walks to the bedroom and smiles at the clothes on the bed. It's one of his own worn t-shirts and a favorite pair of sleep pants. He gets changed and walks back into the main area of the apartment.

Sonny's pouring wine, and he slides a glass to Rafael as the fills the second one. "We're going to sit and relax for a bit."

Rafael sips his wine and gives Sonny an arch look. "We have to relax before we have sex? What, exactly, are you planning?"

"I'll tell you while we eat," Sonny says. He picks up the cheese and fruit platter with one hand and his wine glass in the other, carrying both over to the coffee table. He sits on the couch and holds out a hand. "Come here," he says.

Rafael does, letting Sonny pull him in close and take the wine from his hand. He smiles when Sonny tilts up his chin and kisses him softly. He groans when Sonny slips a hand under his shirt and carefully tweaks a nipple.

Sonny pulls away and smiles at Rafael. "We're going to enjoy our wine and have a snack, and I'm going to tease you through it."

"Is that my surprise?"

Sonny pecks Rafael on the nose. "No." He shifts them so Rafael's between his legs, his back to Sonny's front. He hands Rafael both of their wine glasses, then pulls the coffee table close enough to the couch that they can easily grab things to eat.

"What's my surprise?" Rafael can't help but ask as Sonny nuzzles at his neck. 

Sonny slides his lips up Rafael's neck and presses a kiss to his ear. "Do you want to be good?" he asks. 

Rafael shivers and nods. "Yes."

"Yes?" Sonny prompts. 

Rafael licks his lips and breathes carefully for a few moments. Sonny kisses his temple, a small encouragement to let himself enjoy this. "Yes, Daddy," Rafael whispers. 

"Then don't ask questions right now," Sonny replies, sliding an arm around Rafael's chest. "Sit here and enjoy this moment."

Rafael relaxes back against Sonny and does as he's told, focusing on the feel of Sonny behind him, the weight of the wine glass in his hand when Sonny takes the other from him. He smiles when Sonny puts a slice of cheese on a cracker and feeds it to him. He follows it up with an apple slice and a soft, feathery kiss to his neck.

"Good," Sonny says as he slides a hand up Rafael's shirt. He strokes his fingers through Rafael's chest hair and nibbles his ear. "Feed me a little something."

Rafael chooses an apple slice and lays a slice of Swiss over it. He half-turns to feed it to Sonny, and Sonny sucks lightly on his fingertips as he takes it. "Oh," Rafael breathes. 

Sonny smiles around his fingers, then reaches for Rafael's wine glass. He sets it on the coffee table next to his own and shifts Rafael so they're face-to-face. "Straddle me," he says.

"Really?" Rafael asks.

Sonny gives Rafael a heated look. "Be good," he says.

Rafael shivers at the order and arranges himself so he's straddling Sonny. "Is that good, Daddy?"

Sonny smiles at him, grabbing Rafael's hips and squeezing. "Very good." He grabs his wine glass and takes a sip as he thumbs one of Rafael's nipples through his shirt.

Rafael groans and grabs at Sonny's shirt.

"Love that sound," Sonny says. He hooks his fingers into the neck of Rafael's shirt and pulls him in for a kiss. 

Rafael opens his mouth as soon as their lips touch and sighs in pleasure when Sonny sucks his bottom lip then slides his tongue into his mouth. Sonny keeps the kiss slow and lazy, hands mapping Rafael over his clothes from his pecs, down to his ass, and then back again.

When they break apart, Rafael takes a sip of wine when Sonny offers him his glass, then says, "What's my surprise?"

Sonny laughs, eyes bright, and he squeezes Rafael's ass tightly. "Be good," he scolds, though there's no heat in it.

Rafael grinds down onto Sonny's lap, watching the way it makes him catch his breath and close his eyes. "Please, Daddy," Rafael says, his mouth hovering over Sonny's.

Sonny groans and slides his hands into Rafael's sleep pants, palming his ass. "I wanted a slow seduction," he says, opening his eyes and giving Rafael a sharp look. "But you're determined, aren't you?"

"Yes, Daddy," Rafael says, smirking at the way Sonny licks his lips at the name. "What's my surprise, Daddy?"

"You're a cheater," Sonny says. He leans in and presses a kiss to Rafael's jaw. One of his hands slides up under his shirt, then back down the back of his pants, Sonny's fingertips just brushing the top of his crack. 

Rafael squirms at the touch and tilts his head down for a proper kiss. Sonny obliges briefly, then pulls away.

"Remember the first night you called me Daddy?" Sonny asks, 

"Obviously," Rafael replies giving Sonny an exaggerated look of annoyance.

Sonny shakes his head and slips a finger between Rafael's cheeks, dragging it lightly over his hole.

Rafael gasps and shivers. "I remember,"he says. 

"You missed a word," Sonny tells him, sucking lightly on Rafael's neck.

"I remember, Daddy," Rafael corrects himself.

"Do you remember what I offered to do to you?" Sonny asks. He bites lightly at Rafael's Adam's apple as he increases the pressure of his finger on Rafael's hole. He's not trying to breach him, just tease him, and that makes Rafael groan loudly.

"I don't remember," Rafael says. "Daddy," he adds belatedly when Sonny takes his finger away. "I was distracted."

Sonny chuckles and noses Rafael's chin. "I promised to get you a dildo so you could fuck yourself while you sucked me."

The promise comes back to Rafael in a rush. Sonny saying it as he'd held Rafael down and fucked him deep.

"Oh, fuck," Rafael breathes. "You didn't."

"Daddy takes care of his cockslut," Sonny replies, grinning up at Rafael with wicked intent. "It sticks to the wall," he says with casual boredom. "I thought I'd get you on your knees in the bedroom, rim you, then finger fuck you, then watch you fuck yourself. And then, I'd shove my dick in your mouth and come down your throat."

"Please, Daddy," Rafael says, not having to remember to say it this time. "Please do all that to me, Daddy."

Sonny reaches over and picks up his wine glass. He takes a long, slow sip. "I will," he says. "But first, you're going to keep grinding on my lap while I feed you."

Rafael moans, clenching his thighs against Sonny's legs. "Daddy," he whines, and he doesn't care that he sounds petulant.

Sonny puts a slice of cheese on a cracker and holds it up to Rafael's mouth. "You said you wanted to be good tonight," he says, and he rubs two fingers over Rafael's hole. "So, be good, and I'll reward you."

Rafael grinds hard against Sonny's lap and opens his mouth to take the cracker.

"See? It's easy," Sonny says. "Isn't it easy?"

"Yes, Daddy," Rafael groans and takes a bite of apple when Sonny presses a slice against his lips.

*

It's an agonizing fifteen minutes of Sonny feeding Rafael and Rafael grinding against his lap. It's made worse by the fact that Sonny slowly grows to full hardness while Rafael grinds on him, and Rafael really, really wants to yank down Sonny's sleep pants and suck his dick. 

"Drink," Sonny says, holding out Rafael's wine glass.

Rafael takes a good-sized drink, letting the white wine rest in his mouth for a moment, bringing forth some of the more subtle flavors of the foods Sonny's been feeding him. 

"God, I love you like this," Sonny says, taking the glass back and making certain it gets back on the coffee table. "So quietly needy." He runs the back of his hand over Rafael's erection and smiles when Rafael moans. "You spoil me, you know."

"Hmmm," Rafael hums because words seem a bit too difficult at the moment.

"Letting me see every part of you," Sonny murmurs, sliding his hands under Rafael's shirt and pushing it up. "Trusting me to help you explore things you're interested in." He chuckles when Rafael lifts his arms so the shirt can go over his head. "And I'm not just talking sexually."

"Sure," Rafael replies, able to find that answer because Sonny taking off his shirt means something might happen soon. 

Sonny chuckles again and presses a kiss to Rafael's sternum. "I mean it. But we can talk about that later." His hands are hot and insistent on Rafael's ribs, gripping him tightly for a moment before pushing to encourage Rafael to stand up. "Right now, I want to show you what I got for you."

Rafael stands, careful as he gets his feet on the ground. He pulls Sonny up after him and sighs when Sonny dips down and kisses up his neck. "Show me, Daddy" he says. 

Sonny kisses up the other side of his neck, nipping lightly halfway up. "You're so goddamn good for me," he says into Rafael's ear. He leads Rafael down the hall by the hand, stroking his thumb over Rafael's knuckles as he opens the bedroom door and turns Rafael so he can see the wall by the closet. 

There's a comforter on the floor, a yoga mat peeking out from underneath. There's lube and condoms, and a dildo laid out next to the comforter. Rafael stares at the dildo for a moment. 

"That's a big dick," he says, swallowing when he realizes his throat's gone dry. 

"You love a big dick," Sonny replies, mouth next to Rafael's ear. "It's the same size as your favorite one in the drawer, but I couldn't find a suction cup attachment for that one."

It should not be a turn on to hear Sonny say that. But knowing that Sonny tried to rig his favorite dildo so it could stick to the wall makes Rafael shiver and reach back to grab Sonny's hip. "You take such good care of me, Daddy."

"You deserve it," Sonny says. He tucks his fingers into the waistband of Rafael's sleep pants and tickles lightly at his hips. "You want to stretch out on the bed for the first part, or do you want to be on all fours on the floor with your ass in the air?"

Rafael grinds his ass against Sonny's erection as he considers. Spread out on the bed sounds nice, but it feels dirtier to be on the floor, more the role of a good cockslut. "Floor," he says. 

"Get naked and get on your knees with your ass up facing me," Sonny says. "Let me know if you need more cushioning."

Rafael strips out of his sleep pants and lowers himself to the floor. The combination of the comforter and the yoga mat feels acceptable as he settles his weight on his knees, then stretches forward, making a show of sliding his hands down until his forearms are flat against the mat. He crosses his forearms and lays his head on them, smirking when he hears the way Sonny breathes out hard. 

"Fuck me," Sonny whispers. 

Rafael shifts his hips in invitation, laughing quietly when Sonny drops behind him and slides his hands over Rafael's ass. "Like what you see, Daddy?" he asks. 

"Oh, always," Sonny says. He presses his palms flat against Rafael's back, then skims his hands down slowly, his fingertips leaving a perfect trail of goosebumps behind. "If you come while I'm playing with you, I'm still going to make you fuck yourself while you suck me."

Rafael whines, his need ramping up to something white hot and nearly painful at the thought. He's come just from Sonny playing with him before, but to come, and _then_ get fucked? That's not something they've tried.

"Is that a good whine or a bad whine?" Sonny asks, then he noses all the way up Rafael's spine and starts to kiss his way down.

"Good," Rafael breathes out. "Really fucking good."

"Such a good cockslut," Sonny whispers as he kisses the dimples at the base of Rafael's spine. He spreads Rafael's cheeks and licks lightly at his hole. 

"Yes," Rafael whispers. He loves getting rimmed by Sonny. Other people have done it for him, but none of them have treated it like Sonny does. Sonny eats his ass like it's only goal; there's nothing more important or more fun than to fuck Rafael's ass with his tongue and make him whimper and beg. 

"Tell me when you want my fingers," Sonny says, his breath a teasing promise as he kisses up Rafael's crease. 

"I will," Rafael replies, breathless already, body strung tight from repeated introduction to exactly how dedicated Sonny's going to be to eating his ass. 

Sonny doesn't disappoint. He sucks hard at Rafael's hole, then licks him with his tongue flat. The slightly rough texture of Sonny's tongue playing against the folds of Rafael's hole so perfectly that Rafael moans loudly and thrusts backwards. 

"Oh, Rafael," Sonny says, pulling away just enough that his his lips still brush Rafael's hole, "you want to fuck my face with your ass?"

"Yes," Rafael says. "Yes, Daddy," and it's especially easy to say it when it's something he's said yes to so many times before, long before they started the Daddy play.

"You do whatever you want," Sonny says, hands squeezing Rafael's ass. "But if you think you're gonna get too sensitive to take that dildo up your ass, tell me."

Rafael shivers at the tone of Sonny's voice. It's not domineering. It's sweet. If Rafael gets off too much on Sonny eating or fingering his ass, the dildo won't get used tonight. Sonny won't ever do more to Rafael than Rafael is comfortable with.

"Want to suck you while I get fucked," Rafael says, tipping his hips up and back so Sonny can easily tongue fuck him. "Finger me open," he says as Sonny rubs his thumb against his hole, then goes back to licking him. "Want you to pull me back on that big dick you're gonna stick to the wall, then stick your cock down my throat." Rafael groans when Sonny moans loudly against his ass. "Fuck. Eat me. Eat me, Daddy. Show me how much you love your cockslut."

Rafael yells as Sonny presses his face into the crease of his ass and licks and sucks at his hole. "I'm your cockslut, Daddy," Rafael says. "I'm your cockslut."

"Fucking whore," Sonny gasps when he lifts his mouth from Rafael's ass and takes a deep breath.

"Your whore," Rafael replies without thinking, and before he can second-guess himself, Sonny's licking and sucking at his hole without any finesse. When he presses his fingertip to Rafael's ass, he's left a sloppy mess that lets his finger slip in without resistance.

"FUCK," Rafael yells, pushing back.

"Perfect cockslut," Sonny says, a second finger pressing carefully against Rafael's hole. Sonny groans when his second finger slides in against his first. "Rafael." It's a question. Sonny checking to be sure Rafael isn't hurt. 

"Daddy," Rafael gasps because it's the only word he has. "Daddy. Daddy. Fuck me, Daddy."

Sonny keens, a broken noise from deep in his chest, and he works his two fingers in and out as he continues to lick and suck at Rafael's hole.

Rafael lets out a high, desperate whine when Sonny stops tounge-fucking him, taking his fingers most of the way out of his ass.

"Easy, easy," Sonny says, his breath hot just above where his fingers are still working Rafael. 

Rafael grunts when he hears the _pop_ of the lube opening. "Please, please, please," he says on an unstoppable repeat as Sonny dribbles the lube down his crease to his hole and Sonny's own fingers. 

"Gonna turn you around and shove you on that dick in a minute," Sonny says, his breathing ragged. "You want that, Rafael? Want to jam yourself on a big dick for me?"

"Yes, Daddy," Rafael says. "Please, Daddy."

Sonny grunts and starts to fuck his fingers in and out of Rafael's ass. They're slick with lube, and Rafael yelps when Sonny runs the thumb of his left hand in the mess of lube and then begins to work Rafael from the top of his hole. 

"Daddy. Daddy. Daddy," is all Rafael can say as Sonny starts to press his thumb in where his other two fingers are. 

"So pretty for me," Sonny says. He bites and kisses at Rafael's lower back. "So fucking pretty."

Rafael shifts his hips so they're at the highest angle he can manage. "Please, Daddy," he manages to get out.

"Wait. Wait. Wait," Sonny says as he fucks Rafael with his two fingers and his thumb before pulling them all free. "Goddamnit," he hisses when Rafael moans at the loss and presses his ass back. "Turn around."

It takes a moment for Rafael to turn around. As soon as he starts to move, Sonny's hands are on him, helping him get into the new position. 

"Stay put," Sonny says, and he waits for Rafel to nod that he's okay before he moves away.

There's a hard sucking sound as Sonny sticks the dildo to the wall, and Rafael can't help but thrust his hips towards it. 

"You're trying to ruin me," Sonny says, his laugh shaky. 

Rafael hears the sound of the condom opening, then the rubbery slick sound of the condom on the dildo. Sonny's hands curl on his hips, awkward for their angle, but perfect for their goal. 

"Easy," Sonny says, and he spreads Rafael's ass cheeks as Rafael shifts back towards the dildo. 

At the first, blunt hit of the dildo, Rafael stops cold and gasps. Sonny doesn't try to encourage him farther. He simply massages lightly at Rafael's ass and waits until Rafael moves again to help direct him onto the dildo.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Rafael repeats as Sonny carefully positions him to take the dildo to the hilt. 

"So good to me," Sonny says quietly as Rafael bottoms out on the dildo. "Such a good fucking cockslut for Daddy. Fuck yourself. I want to see you fuck that dick."

Rafael starts moving without thinking. Sonny's voice is full of praise and love, and he's balls deep on the dick before he even gets started. He fucks the dildo with short thrusts at first, getting used to the girth and length of it.

"Oh, good boy," Sonny murmurs, one hand cupping the back of Rafael's neck. "You look so good taking that cock."

Rafael lets his mouth fall open so he can gasp fully as he shifts forward an extra inch, then thrusts back down on the dildo.

"I would love to see you fuck someone else," Sonny says, hurriedly, his words barely coming out in full as he pants, "but I don't want to share you. I don't want to see someone else getting you off. I just wanna watch you take a dick up your ass and love it." 

Rafael tips his head up, mouth open in invitation. He groans in happiness when Sonny shuffles around to face him and presses the head of his dick against Rafael's bottom lip. 

"Fuck," Sonny gasps, sliding his dick into Rafael's mouth. "Fuck the dick up your ass, Rafael. Get yourself off on it."

Rafael sucks hard on Sonny's dick and as he tries to think of someone else besides Sonny and only pictures Sonny fucking his ass while Sonny fucks his face. He gets off on imagining fucking or sucking or getting fucked by people who aren't Sonny when he's alone, but with Sonny's dick down his throat, all he can picture is Sonny fucking his ass as well.

Sonny, who took his completely unmeant outcry of 'Daddy' and was willing to try it out. Sonny, who made sure that Rafael understood that 'being good' wasn't a command, but a way for Rafael to decide he wanted a specific kind of sex. Sonny, who had planned ahead to surprise Rafael with this glorious, filthy night they're having.

All Rafael can see is Sonny fucking his ass while Sonny fucks his mouth. There's no other scenario that works. The only person he trusts to respect what he needs is Sonny. The only person he trusts to push past his expected boundaries is Sonny. The only person he wishes could fuck his ass and his face and come all over his body is Sonny.

Rafael sucks harder, sloppier, and when Sonny pulls at his hair with both hands and tips his hips to shove his dick deeper into Rafael's mouth, Rafael massages the vein in Sonny's dick with his tongue and fucks himself hard on the dildo on the wall so that he comes at the same time Sonny swears and ruts quick and uneven into his mouth, then comes down his throat.

"Okay? Okay? Okay?" Sonny asks, cupping Rafael's jaw in both hands as he pulls his limp dick out of Rafael's mouth.

Rafael's lower stomach and upper thighs are splashed in his own come, and he kisses the soft tip of Sonny's dick as he commits the mess on himself to memory. "Yes, Daddy," he says. 

Sonny kisses Rafael on the forehead, then nuzzles into his hair. "So good for me," he murmurs, and Rafael knows that he's the luckiest man to ever exist.


End file.
